Love begins from Potions
by Fantasmorfic
Summary: Basically, Ginny and Draco Malfoy fall in love through a potions accident. The title may not match the story, but this is a GinnyDraco pairing. First time at a chappie, please review!
1. Supressed revelations

Disclaimer: The plot is mine, the characters are not. (Hope you like it! It might not be that great, so bear with me! Please review, I'd like to know how you guys found it, seeing as this is my first chapter story. Thanks!)

Thanks to my beta for checking this!

The thoughts of the characters are in italics!

* * *

Standing in the Great Hall, Ginny was talking to herself, while everybody stared at her over their breakfasts. 

'_It's only the beginning of the year and I'm already behind schedule!'_ She thought frantically to herself. She then remembered that she had left her potions homework in her dorm. With a shriek, she dropped her bags right there, in the middle of the Great hall and sprinted up to the Gryffindor Dormitory, completely unaware of the amused stares of her fellow students and peers.

Everyone was amused, but they were used to Ginny's random panic attacks. In a way, she was kind of like Hermione, but not many people were that surprised, because everyone knew that she and Hermione were best friends. So they all resumed eating breakfast apart from one.

Smirking at the antics of the youngest Weasley, he shook his head. _'She was so cute when she was frustrated…wait…I did NOT just think that Ginny girl was cute…'_He was horrified with himself, so he quickly resumed eating breakfast, looking up now and then _'not to check if she's back yet'_. He saw the know-it-all of the Golden Trio pick up Ginny's things and walk back to Gryffindors table, laughing. He sneered. He hated the Golden Trio. Their happiness disgusted him.

Becoming very disgruntled, he stood up from the Slytherin table and left to go to DADA, which, not surprisingly, was with the Gryffindors.

On the way to the classroom, he bumped into a red blur, effectively causing both of them to fall on to the ground with resounding thuds, with his books and papers flying everywhere.

Ginny looked at who she'd bumped into, and groaned. '_Oh great. It's bloody Malfoy'. _Suddenly, he stood up, asked if she was okay, pulled her to her feet, and gave her stuff to her and continued walking to wherever he was going. She stood for around a minute longer, staring in the direction he had taken, before remembering that she still needed to take her bags back from the Great Hall.

Draco Malfoy was beating himself up in his head, as he walked away from Ginny. _'__**Why**__ did I have to help her? It was such a stupid thing to do...But she was really pretty when she was all frazzled-NO! She is NOT pretty! She is a Weasley. Malfoys don't associate with Weasleys!'_ With that, he strode into the DADA classroom.

Ginny bumped into Harry, Ron and Hermione as they left the Great Hall holding her bags. Hermione had saved her a bagel with melted cheese on top. With a grateful 'thanks', she ate the bagel happily, while chatting and walking with them. When the bell rang, they ran to their respective classrooms. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran to DADA, Ginny to Potions.

In Potions, Snape stalked in, sneering as always. The class fell silent immediately and the lesson began. Snape looked at all of them, still sneering, and told them, "Today, you are going to make a pepper up potion. The best potion will be awarded 10 points to their house!" There was a silence as the class tried to digest this news. He looked around and snapped, "Well? What are you waiting for? Begin!" And immediately, the class got to work.

The classroom soon turned chaotic with the competition between the Gryffindors and Slytherins, trying to make the best potion, so their house would gain points.


	2. Reluctant revelations and Worrying

Smoke billowed out of the many cauldrons in the potions room, with the occasional minor explosion, when a sneaky child would try to sabotage another student's potion. Luckily, because most of these potions were still at the beginning stage, those explosions wouldn't harm anyone.

Snape was starting to get a headache. He hadn't thought that there would be this much competition between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. He'd just wanted to act a bit kinder this year, because he didn't have to worry about his behaviour being told to Voldemort, seeing as the freaking Boy-Who-Lived had defeated Mouldy man last year. Of course he was grateful to the Potter boy because he had defeated the Mouldy man, thus allowing him to finally be able to lead a more normal life, but he still didn't like Potter that much.

Another explosion. His patience snapped. "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP, STOP WITH THE FOUL PLAY AND GET ON WITH CREATING YOUR PEPPER UP POTION? If you don't, I swear I'll give out detentions instead of giving you points!" he roared at them.

However, when he had roared, he caused Ginny to jump, as she had been concentrating on making her potion. His voice caused her to jump with fright and spill the beaker of crushed motherwort, which she was supposed to carefully add, into her potion. This was bad. Her potion was nearing its last stage, and not following the instructions would create horrible consequences, thus causing a huge explosion that caused Ginny to be covered in the glop that was her potion, with a large piece of her cauldron hitting her on the face.

The whole class stared in shock as Ginny slumped to the floor, blood trickling from a gash in her forehead, unconscious. Snape quickly sprung to action and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her to the infirmary as fast as he could.

While this was happening, Draco Malfoy was in DADA practicing the 'expergiscor' spell; to wake one up. This was a better spell to use that the 'enervate' spell because it kept one up until they were too tired to stay awake. Draco had just managed to perfect the spell, when they heard the 'boom' of something exploding. The class went silent before Professor Kant (this year's DADA professor), told them to stay put, cont. their practicing, and ran out the door to investigate.

When he came back, he brought the 6th year potions class. _'Ginny's class.'_ noted Draco. But Ginny was nowhere to be seen. He could see the Golden Trio getting worried when they couldn't see Ginny.

"Due to a potions accident, I'm afraid that we will have to take in Professor Snape's class, as he is currently attending to the injured person." The professor informed the class. "Get on with your spells. Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, you are excused from class and allowed to visit Ms. Weasley in the hospital wing."

You could see the change in the Trio's emotions. They all turned pale and instantly sprinted from the room, obviously heading to the infirmary.

Draco Malfoy's reaction to this was also the same. He longed to run to the infirmary and check on her, but he couldn't. He was so confused. _'Why am I concerned about Ginny? Yes, she is cute, I have to admit that, but why do I care for her? I don't! ...Do I? But I do feel that I should see if she is alright…I shall do it after lunch. Just to satisfy my curiosity.'_

With that, he continued practicing his spells, occasionally thinking, well, mainly worrying, over a certain red-headed Weasley girl-child.


	3. Shocked Revelations and Awakenings

Sorry I haven't posted for a while, I was busy with lots of work. Here's chapter 3. I may be ending this story soon. Ideas of how to end it anyone? I'd appreciate them. Please review

* * *

After the bell rang, signifying the end of the lesson, he picked his things and dumped them in his bag in record time and zoomed through the halls, heading straight for the infirmary. In his mind, he was battling for control, wondering why the hell he was running up to try and see someone he wasn't supposed to like. 

As he arrived, he stopped outside the door; panting, unaware of the students around him who were wondering why he was standing there, out of breath.

He pushed open the doors of the infirmary and went in. Madame Pomfrey looked up and smiled at him then continued working on a first year who had knocked himself out, probably from a spell of some sort. He smirked, then looked at the beautiful red-head lying on the stark white bed.

He walked towards her, before asking Madame Pomfrey how Ginny was. Apparently, when she added the crushed motherwort in, the effect was that a potion that was called the 'Sleeping Beauty potion', _'aptly named' _he thought, was created. So apparently, when her true love kissed her, Ginny would wake up. _'Obviously wouldn't be me. Probably Potter or some Gryffindor._' he thought resentfully. He thanked Madame Pomfrey, turned on his heel, and left the infirmary.

He headed towards the Great Hall. Walking through the doors, he headed past the Gryffindor table. Passing by, he smirked and said to Harry, in a strange gesture of kindness, "You should go up and ask Madame Pomfrey to let you see Ginny, she'll tell you what's wrong." Harry was stunned and, gaping, watched Malfoy's retreating back that was heading towards the Slytherin table.

After that, the Trio finished their lunch hurriedly, and ran up to the infirmary. Panting, Hermione asked for them, "Madame Pomfrey, _pant_ what's wrong with _pant_ Ginny?" Madame Pomfrey smiled kindly at them, knowing their concern for their friend, and told them the same thing as she had told Draco Malfoy.

"She is in a sleep caused by the potion 'The Sleeping Beauty Potion'. It was created when she added the crushed motherwort by accident. Only if her true love kisses her, then she will be able to wake up."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Ron had been hoping that Harry liked his sister, so, being as he was the only guy there who would be able to kiss Ginny on the mouth without it being incestuous or lesbian looking, poor old Harry had to go and kiss the sleeping Ginny on the mouth.

He was shaking as he looked at the girl lying on the bed. He only liked her as a sister, and she knew it…and he liked a girl from Ravenclaw! Luna! But he obliged, seeing as his best friend wanted him to help wake his little sister up. So he pecked her quickly on the lips.

They held their breaths for the result; Ron hoping Harry was Ginny's true love, Harry hoping that he wasn't and Hermione just wanted to have her best girl friend back.

5 minutes passed, then 10 minutes. The Trio was disappointed that Ginny was unable to wake up. Harry decided he was going to go ask Luna out that very night at dinner, just in case he was ever pulled into doing something like this ever again.

By now, everyone had heard what the potion Ginny had been hit with was. And, in the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy was wondering why the Trio came out without a certain redhead. He decided that he would secretly try kissing Ginny tomorrow, during lunch, just to see if he could wake her up. After all, who couldn't resist him?

The next morning, he woke up and went to breakfast. He got his daily care package from his mom again and decided to leave it next to Ginny Weasley when he went up to try his luck.

However, when he reached the hospital wing, there was a line of guys who were there, waiting for their turn to try and wake Ginny. Some were friends, some were previous boyfriends. His heart clenched and he quickly walked past, hiding his care package.

He waited until dinner. When he checked, there was no one. He snuck in, and quietly put down his care package where she could see it if she could wake up.

With a gentleness that surprised even him, he stroked her hair and leaned down to kiss her on the mouth. When he lifted his head up, he saw her stir. His heart thudded painfully in his chest. _'Oh my god. I'm her true love! But how will everyone see us? Most importantly, what will my father do? It should be okay, she's a pureblood too…'_

She opened her eyes and looked into his stormy grey eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like years to Draco, before he got to his senses and bolted. Ginny just stared after him, confused. _'Was that Malfoy who was leaning over me? Why was he doing that? Why am I in the infirmary? I only remember Snape yelling, and a bang and I can't remember anything else…What's going on?' _

Madame Pomfrey came out of her office a minute later and saw Ginny was sitting up, wide awake. Blinking, she walked over to Ginny and asked, "Miss Weasley, are you feeling alright? Do you have any pains?"

Ginny just shook her head.

"Well, let me just do a quick check up and you should be fine. Hold still".

Madame Pomfrey did a body scan, then declared her fine and shooed Ginny to the Great Hall to eat dinner.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up from their dinner. Their jaws opened, and all the food dropped onto their plates. Everyone looked at them and wondered why even Hermione was being so disgusting. They looked at the spot the Trio was staring at, and similar reactions happened everywhere throughout the hall. Ginny was standing there, looking back at them all. No one noticed the missing blonde over at the Slytherin table.


	4. Running and Dates

Sorry. I had a bad case of writers block these past few days. Hope you enjoy this. Wrote it while my ideas were partially unblocked. Please Review!

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in his room panicking at what he had done. He had no idea if she knew it had been him who had finally woken her up after her week long sleep, and he didn't think that he wanted to know if she knew.

Meanwhile, Ginny was being suffocated by all her peers, but was rescued by her brother and Hermione who were making their way towards her. They ploughed back out of the crowd and sat back down at the Gryffindor table.

"What went on? How long was I knocked out for? It felt like yesterday." Ginny asked her friends.

Hermione, Harry and Ron exchanged glances, then "Well, you were out for at least a week. Malfoy told us you were in the hospital wing. Strange huh?" Ron said.

"Malfoy? When I woke up I saw him in the room. He looked shocked though…What knocked me out?" Ginny asked, confusedly.

"WHAT? HE WAS IN YOUR ROOM?!" yelled Ron, turning red quickly.

"_Relax_ Ron. He did nothing! He just looked really shocked and bolted."

"Well if you say so…I still think he was up to something. I bet he's leering over at you right now" said Ron, disgusted.

They all looked at the Slytherin table. To their shock, the Slytherin prince was nowhere to be found.

'_I hope he's not hurt' _thought Ginny _'wait. Where did that come from…I can't be falling for him!'_ She thought frantically. But she was a practical girl. If she had to admit to herself that she was falling for Draco Malfoy, she would.

"DRAKKKKIEWAKKKKIE!!!" An annoying voice sounded so close to him. _'SHIT! PANSY! SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITMOTHER#$ING SHIT!!!!' _He groaned out loud. His solitude was broken. He looked around, hoping to find a place to hide.

He saw the door open and hid behind it. Pansy entered, looking around the bed. He slipped out the door and sprinted towards the entrance of the common room.

"WHERE ARE YOU DRAKKIE!!!!!" shrieked Pansy.

Draco kept sprinting. Finally, he saw somebody emerging from the Great Hall. He could hear Pansy running towards him. In a flash, he had hid behind a red headed girl. _'Uh-oh he gulped…Red hair…'_

Ginny saw a platinum flash hurtling towards her. She froze, and a minute later, she felt it breezing by and suddenly a weight was on her shoulders, and she could hear panting coming from behind her.

"Don't … pant…let…her get…pant pant…me!" Draco Malfoy gasped out.

Ginny smiled and leaned lightly against the wall, knowing Draco was cowering in the space between the wall and her legs.

Pansy came up to her and, haughtily, asked, "Weaslette, have you seen my wonderful Draco?"

Smoothly, Ginny replied, "No I haven't, and if he has any sense, he wouldn't want to be seen within a 10km radius of you." Pansy's mouth opened.

"Now shoo. Off you go." Ginny continued.

She giggled as Pansy walked off in a daze. Still in shock that a person who was 'lower than her' had talked back to her like that.

Ginny laughed and walked away from the wall. Draco, _'and since when did I start calling him that?'_ Stood up, brushing dust off his robes.

"Good job Ginny." _'Shit. I shouldn't have said her name…'_

'_How did he know my name... oh my god. He knows my name!'_

"Thanks for hiding me from that succubus."

She smiled at his choice of vocabulary. "You're welcome."

"Ummm…well. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday? As a thank you for rescuing me?" He asked her, heart pounding like an off beat drum.

'_Oh. My. Merlin. He just asked me out!' _She thought.

"Uh..Sure. Thanks!" She stuttered, then smiled brightly at him.

"Great! After breakfast, in the entrance then?"

"Sure"

"Then it's a date!"

With that, he smiled and walked off, a bounce in his step, and his smile almost went past his ears. He was that happy.

Ginny looked after him and smiled. She was really getting to like him, and they weren't even proper friends yet! She shook her head and walked off to the dormitory to get her books.


	5. Dream Date

Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've been quite busy, and I had a really bad case of writers block. Sorry it's so short too. I couldn't really think of much to write.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dream Date

So on the first day of the Hogsmeade trip, Ginny wore the clothes that she knew made her look sexy. Her heart was beating with anticipation at the date that was to come. She knew she shouldn't be going on a date with a Slytherin, especially one who was her brother's sworn enemy, but she couldn't help it. She really liked him!

Draco was excited. He dressed in his best casual clothes and waited for Ginny at their appointed spot, outside the Great Hall. Ten minutes later, both met up outside the Great Hall.

They shyly greeted each other and then headed off to the carriages that would take them down to Hogsmeade. When they arrived, they headed to the Three Broomsticks to have a butterbeer before deciding where else they wanted to go.

"Are you always in a rush in the mornings, Ginny?" asked Draco Malfoy, as they were drinking butterbeer.

"No. I was just really scatterbrained when I woke up this morning" said Ginny, and giggled nervously.

"Oh. Right. Um… Ginny, I know this might be too early, but I really like you…Erm…would you consider being my-uh-girlfriend?"

Ginny looked at him, thunderstruck. She looked at his blushing face that looked so hopeful. _'Well, you never know anything until you've tried it' _she thought.

"Um. Sure." She told him shyly, and flashed a quick smile at him.

"Great!" He grinned happily.

Together, they left the Three Broomsticks, heading to a shop, fingers interlocked with the others.


	6. Acceptance and Threats

Sorry. I was harboring ideas of abandoning this story since I thought it was really working. (PS DRACO NOW HAS A LOVING FATHER AND MOTHER! IT'S THE AFTERMATH OF THE LAST BOOK! IGNORE ANYTHING I SAY ABOUT AN EVIL FATHER IN ANY PREV. CHAPTERS!)Anyways, back to the story!

* * *

Draco and Ginny returned to Hogwarts, hands still clasped together. They strolled leisurely from the carriages to the castle. On the way, they bumped into Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Ron and Hermione's hands were clasped together when they bumped into Ginny and Draco, while Harry was on their side, chatting with them. However, the instant Ron saw Ginny and Draco together, he let go and punched Draco on the jaw!

Ginny screamed and Hermione and Harry were pulling Ron back as he struggled to get to Malfoy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?" He roared at Malfoy.

"I was just walking with her. She was my date to Hogsmeade, and of course, I must take care of her until we reach the castle and part ways." explained Malfoy calmly, despite the ringing in his ears, and the fact that he could see stars. He shook his head to clear it.

Now Ron felt very embarrassed at his rush, and tried to justify himself.

"Why are you dating my sister? When did you get together? WHY are you suddenly being so nice to us? Why—"

Ginny stopped Ron from asking any more questions with a wave of her hand.

"I'll answer that. I am dating him because I wanted to give him a chance. He seemed sincere, and I do feel that he's changed a lot. We only started dating today. This was our first date, and I enjoyed it. As for the third question, he has to answer it himself, because I don't know the reason yet." Ginny said.

"I did it for you," came a soft voice from the ground. They all looked at Draco Malfoy. "I started liking you at the Welcome feast. I watched you through the whole of the feast, and I do believe I fell for you."

They almost didn't catch the end of the sentence, for he whispered it.

They all stared at him. Ron was in shock. He didn't know what to say or what to do. This wasn't what he had expected at all. He had thought Malfoy was up to something.

Suddenly, a thought hit Hermione. "Harry, why aren't you objecting? I thought you had a crush on Ginny!" she said.

Harry grinned. Ginny followed.

"Ginny knows why."

Ginny smirked. "I allow you to do the honors." She said in a haughty voice.

"Sure thing. Well. At the beginning of the year, when we were at the Burrow for the last week, I realized that I didn't have a crush on Ginny anymore. Since Ginny and I liked each other, on the second last day, I managed to gather up my courage and told her that I didn't like her as a crush anymore, but more like a sister. She was relieved to, and said that it was perfectly fine, as she didn't have a crush on me anymore either. So we understood each other perfectly. I'm now going out with Cho and if Mal-Draco really has changed, I'll be happy for Ginny."

He turned to Draco.

"Mind you, if you hurt her, I will not hesitate at the chance to hex you so that you can't have children anymore…and after the war; you know I can do it." He smirked as Draco's face paled.

"Don't worry; I'll do my best not to hurt her in any way." He said.

Ron watched all of this with shock. Harry was agreeing to it! _Well then, he thought. I'll accept it…But I'm going to keep a close eye on him for a week or so! _He thought.

"Alright, you can go out with Malf-Draco" He gagged at the name. "But I will not stop at anything if you hurt her. And I can do worse with all my brothers behind me." He said to Malfoy.

Draco, hearing this, almost fainted on the spot. Not that he was weak, oh no, quite the opposite. It was the thought of having to deal with all the Weasley's, Harry, and most likely, Hermione, that left him feeling faint.

"Like I said, I won't hurt her in any way." He managed to croak through suddenly dry lips.

"Glad we understand each other." Said Ron.

Then the trio walked away.

Ginny helped Draco up, kissed him and they walked to the lake for some relaxing after that shocking, for Draco, amusing, for Ginny, encounter.


	7. A good telling off and Musings

It's quite short since I'm running out of ideas…Can someone give me any? Ideas for endings maybe? I'm trying to finish this off soon.

* * *

After their little rest at the lake, Ginny and Draco got up and went inside for dinner, after a brief stop at the infirmary to heal his jaw.

They arrived at the Great Hall, hands still clasped together. Whispers broke out among the students who stared at them.

Still very happy that Ginny was now his girlfriend, Draco smirked and kissed her on the cheek before walking her to the Gryffindor table, like a gentleman does, then walked back to his own seat.

Pansy, ever the cow, pounced on him as her returned to his seat. "Don't tell me you're going out with that little whore!" She screeched at him.

Draco winced. Her voice sounded like nails scraping a chalkboard. Faint stirrings of anger rose in him too. "She is _not_ a whore, and yes. I am actually going out with Ginny Weasley, and I am happy to."

Not used to being told off, Pansy searched for something to use against him. "I'll…tell your parents then!" she smirked at him, thinking she had a point.

"If you haven't realized by now Pansy, you _are_ as stupid as I think you are. You should be aware that my parents loathe you. The only reason why we had to put up with you was because we were trying to stay alive during the Voldemort 'reign of terror'. In case you can't remember, we were on the LIGHT side in the end, unlike you, who was on the DARK side." He said in his most patronizing voice.

She screamed in frustration, causing everyone to stare at her. Draco smirked and with a wink to Ginny, started eating as Pansy stormed out.

Everybody watched as she tripped over her heels and fell head over heels, her too short skirt revealing too much, to the disgust of many. Everyone fell about laughing as she tried to regain some dignity and fled the hall. Everyone returned to their food.

Ron, still the skeptic, frowned and said to Hermione and Harry, "You see! He hasn't changed at all! If he had, he wouldn't have done that to Pansy the cow!"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, if actually _was_ nice to her, we _would_ have to think he was up to something. When have you noticed _anyone, _including us, be nice to her? Like you said, she's too much of a cow. Get it now?"

"Yea" said a reluctant Ron. "But maybe, if someone was actually nice to her, she wouldn't be such a cow."

"Yes" agreed Hermione. "Like I said though, she's been a cow for so long, that no one wants to be her friend anymore. I feel quite sorry for her though, to have no friends."

"Well," said Ron, "maybe, if we're nice enough to her, she'll stop being such a bitch and be nicer. If we make an example, people might follow us, and then she'll change and stop hounding the innocent guys in her too short skirts and her horrible voice."

"I think you might have an idea." Said Hermione. "But you are not allowed to do anything. I'll help her. You never know. She might try to come after you, mistaking your friendliness as a crush on her or something. I don't want that. You're _my_ boyfriend."

Ron smiled at her and she smiled back. "Excuse me while I throw up." Muttered Harry behind them, as they kissed each other. They pulled away and smirked at him, then, in one move, both stuck their tongues out at him. He returned the sentiments. Childish, but for them, it was usual. They laughed and continued to eat.


	8. Pansy's arrest and The End

Sorry for the delay. My computer busted on me, and I had a bad case of writer's block. Here's the next chapter. I think this might also be the ending. Tell me if you don't want me to end it! Hope you like it!

* * *

Pansy stormed out of the great Hall in annoyance. She heard everyone laughing at her behind the doors. 

'It's not funny!' She thought fiercely. He's supposed to be mine! Not that red-headed twats!'

As she walked, a plan started to formulate in her mind. She was clever. Oh yes. No one knew. They all thought she was a bimbo, but no. She was clever. She would raise Lucius Malfoy up from the dead herself. She still had many dark Arts books at home. No one had checked her parents home, after or before Voldemort's death.

She ran to her room and wrote a letter to her mother as quickly as she could.

_Dear Mom,_

_It's Pansy. I need the Book on raising the dead. It's for a project. Could you send it over at 6:00 pm tonight please? In my room. Thanks._

_Pansy_

She sprinted up to the owlry, panting by the time she got up there. She wasn't that fit.

"Silence!" She cried, waiting for her bird to come swoop down onto her shoulder. The spotted brown owl blinked as it landed on her arm. She stroked it. "Good, Silence. Now, I want you to bring this letter to mother. Got it?" The owl nodded and nipped at her finger in a rare bout of kindness. "Now shoo!" She said.

The owl swooped out the owlry window, as Pansy smiled cruelly. She would have her revenge.

That night, she received the book with no questions from her mother. 'Odd' she thought. 'Oh well, I have the book.'

Luckily for her, the next day was a Hogsmeade weekend. She could apparate to the graveyard where Lucius Malfoy was buried, and she could raise him up. She looked over the book to make sure she could do all the spells. She smirked. She did have enough power.

So, the next day, she left for the graveyard and started the first of a long spell. Suddenly, aurors popped up everywhere around her, their faces grim.

"Pansy Parkinson, you are under arrest for the illegal Dark Magic you are trying to do." Said a Ministry official. She snarled at him and he stumbled back, like the power-hungry coward he was. The aurors surrounded her and apparated her away.

"You have no proof!" She yelled at them through the holding cell they kept her in. "You won't get away with this! I am innocent! My mother and father will get you!"

The guards outside laughed. "Your mother and father are gone little girl! They're in Azkaban! You got them a day too late! I bet you didn't read the paper eh? Lucky there were still a few aurors left in your house when you sent the letter to your mother! We have enough proof to be able to put you in jail for life! You'll be lucky if they decide not to give you a life sentence!" They laughed at her scornfully.

Pansy fell back, aghast. 'My parents? Arrested? When? I would have read it in the Daily Prophet wouldn't I?' She thought back a few days ago. 'Oh no! I missed the newspaper that day! I was in the hospital wing!"

She was shaken. She would be in Azkaban. She started crying. That was a fate that was not enjoyable. She would never be able to see Draco again!

She went hysterical. Outside, the guards winced at the noise Pansy was making. Oh well. A few days or weeks in Azkaban would cure her of that pretty quickly. They shook their heads and continued playing with their card game.

The next day, Hogwarts was in an uproar. Most of the houses were quite happy that Pansy was gone, and girlfriends and boyfriends in the Slytherin House sighed their relief. Pansy wasn't there to try and steal the boys anymore, and the boys would be left alone with their girlfriends.

Draco and Ginny hugged each other, knowing they were safe from anything Pansy tried. Pansy was in Azkaban for life! Though they knew it was sad that such a 'young' life was wasted, they agreed that it would be better for everyone, as no one could stand the 'pug faced bitch'.

Dumbledore twinkled, albeit a bit sadly. The girl's life would be wasted. Unable to learn any more magic, and forced to spend the rest of her life in Azkaban. Too bad her jealousy had taken over her judgement. He shook his head. On the other hand though, the world was freed from one more dark arts lover. Dumbledore wasn't sure how he felt. So he decided to keep his mouth shut and just go along with the flow.


End file.
